Paw Patrol: Always be there for you
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: A Chase x Skye one shot based on the end of the episode "Pups save Skye". Now that Skye has been found, Chase is really happy that she's okay. Since he always had a crush on her, will Chase be able to tell her how she feels about her?


**Paw Patrol: Always be there for you**

 **(This is a story based on what I think would have happened after the "Pups save Skye" episode, which I really liked. Mainly cause it shows how much Chase was worried for Skye's safety. So if it hasn't been hints that Chase likes Skye, it's pretty clear now. This is only gonna be a one-shot. Shorter than most of my story. But I hope you guys will still enjoy this. Also, this story is not based off any of my other stories.)**

It was a long day for Skye. After breaking the wing of her jetpack and getting lost in the cold, Skye was saved by the others. She still had a sprain leg, but other than that, she was a-okay. After Ace showed off her awesome flighting skills, her along with Everest, Marshall, Chase and Skye went back into the cabin to warm of some. Skye stayed by the fire cause she was still pretty cold. Noticing this, Chase goes over to Skye to see if she was okay.

"Hey Skye." Chase said.

"Oh. Hey Chase." Skye said smiling a bit.

"Do you...mind if I sit next to you?" Chase said a bit nervous.

"Sure." Skye said happily.

So Chase sat next to Skye by the fire. Chase felt a little nervous. See, Chase had the biggest crush on Skye and would often worry about her the most. It was why he was so eager to go out and rescue her.

"Skye, I'm so glad that you alright." Chase said. "I was so worried about you."

"Huh? You were that worried about me?" Skye said tilting her head.

"I mean...you know...like everyone else. They were worried about you too." Chase said blushing a bit.

"Oh. Really?" Skye asked. "Well I'm sorry to made you all worry so much."

"It's okay." Chase responded.

At that moment, Marshall and Everest came over to to where Chase and Skye were.

"Hey Skye." Greeted Everest.

"Are you feeling better now?" Marshall asked.

"Much better." Skye responded. "My leg still hurts a little, but I not as cold anymore."

"Good to hear." Marshall said. "bYou wouldn't elieve how worried Chase was about you safety. He was the most worried out of all of us."

"MA...MARSHALL!" Chase shouted while his cheeks started to turn red.

"Yeah. He said he wouldn't stop until he knew you were safe." Everest said before giggling.

"EVEREST!" Chase shouted with his cheeks turning redder.

"Oh reeeeally?" Skye said with a sly look at Chase. Chase just remain silent.

"Anyway, we're both glad you are okay." Everest said.

"Thanks Everest. You too Marshall." Skye said.

"You're welcome." Marshall said. "Jake says that we can stay in this cabin for the night."

"Great." Skye said.

"Come on Everest. Let's let Skye rest some more." Marshall said to Everest.

"Okay." Everest said.

So Everest and Marshall left Chase and Skye. Skye then gave Chase a look.

"So...you were worried the most for me, ey Chase?" Skye said smirking.

Chase's cheeks were still as red as ever. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't just say he didn't worried that much about her now. So he had to be honest.

"Yes. I worried a lot for you. A LOT." Chase admitted.

"How come you worried about me so much?" Skye said. Chase's heart rate started to go up just by hearing that.

"Uhh...well...because...I..." Chase said get more and more nervous. "I...care for you, Skye."

Hearing Chase say that, Skye went silent. She didn't how to responded to that. Chase had to say some other things.

"I mean, of course I care about you. I care about all my friends." Chase stated. "Not just you, but Ryder, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Everest, and all my friends. I don't want to lose anyone."

"Oh. So that's what you mean." Skye said looking a bit dissapointed.

"Well...yeah." Chase said. "Umm...what did you think I meant?"

"I uhh..." Skye said nervously and starting to blush. Now Skye was the nervous on. "I thought you were gonna say that you...well...like me." Chase face went red.

"You mean 'like' like?" Chase asked surprised. Skye nodded her head.

Chase didn't know what to say now. Why would Skye ask Chase that? Unless...could it be that Skye actually likes Chase too? Chase couldn't just say it right off the back, but he had to know.

"Let's say that I did 'like' you, is that a problem?" Chase asked.

"Well...no." Skye said. "If fact, I would feel happy about it. I mean, hearing that you would do anything just to make sure I was safe...is really sweet of you. It's actually the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Skye..." Chase said surprised hearing her say that. "So Skye, are you saying that you like me?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Skye said blushing.

"Wow." Chase said stunned.

He couldn't believe it. Skye, the girl that he always liked, just told her that she liked him. Chase didn't know what to say.

"So, Chase...do you like me too?" Skye asked.

"Well, I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way. That's why I did say anything." Chase admitted. "But now that I know that you do like me, I guess it's okay for me to say...that I like you too, Skye."

"Really?" Skye said smiling.

"Yeah." Chase said happily.

Chase was happy to hear that Skye liked him. Skye felt the same way. The two get closer to each other and then nuzzle. While they were doing that, they didn't notice that Marshall and Everest were also watching.

"Awwwwwwww!" Marshall and Everest said from a distance. Hearing their awws, Chase and Skye admittedly stopped and turned to Marshall and Everest.

"Marshall! Everest!" Chase and Skye said with red faces.

"Sorry. We just had to watch you two." Marshall said to them.

"Yeah. You two are so cute together." Everest said giggling.

"Well, you two are one's to talk." Skye said to them.

"Yeah. Aren't you two a little bit too close to each other?" Chase said.

Marshall and Everest then looked at each other and realized that they were right. They were as close to each other as Chase and Skye were. After realizing that, their both blushed and then took a few steps back from each other.

"Oh...hehe. Guess they are right." Marshall said still blushing. "I didn't really notice."

"Yeah. Me neither." Everest said blushing as well. "But I didn't mind."

"Awwwwwwww!" Chase and Skye said mocking Marshall and Everest from earlier.

"Watch it you two." Marshall said. Chase, Skye and Everest laughed.

"Marshall, let's go outside with Jake, Ryder, and Ace for a bit." Everest suggested.

"Okay." Marshall said.

Marshall and Everest left to leave Chase and Skye with themselves.

"So, do you think Marshall and Everest like each other?" Chase asked Skye.

"Heeheehee! With the way they were acting, that's a high possibility." Skye answered.

"Haha! I think you're right." Chase said laughing. "Hey Skye?"

"Yeah Chase?" Skye asked.

"I just want you to know, whenever you're in trouble again, you can alway count on me to save you." Chase said. "No matter what happens, or where you are, I will always be there for you."

"Chase. I'll alway be there for you too." Skye said smiling at Chase.

The two of them got close to each other again and hugged. Feeling the warmth of each other and the fire as it burns brightly.

 **So how do you like this story? I know it's not too much, but I think it's fair for a Chase x Skye short story. I even added a hint of Marshall x Everest too. Thank you for reading. That's all for now.**


End file.
